Sephiroth
Sephiroth (or Seph) is currently an undrafted rookie for the Mongolia Mongooses. He was signed to a rookie contract by GM A33 before the start of the Season 4 expansion and has signed an extension to Season 5. He is known for being one of the greatest trolls on the Avs board. Before Signing Started as a normal French-Canadian-American poster on the active Main board for the Avs. But after his first 10 posts scouts started to notice his potential to become a star troll on the internet. After the recognition Seph practiced hard to become the greatest active troll on the Avs board through hard tough training of the Legendary poster, Thèo60. 'Thèo Prime Time ' During Seph's active time on the Avs board it was prime time of the Budaj vs Thèo debate. Every other week another goaler thread started up and Thèo getting majority of the bashful posts on a very average Avalanche team needed a defending team. That consist of Thèo60, ClubSoda, 60, Seph, and a few more Thèo defenders. There were some epic battles between Lupin, Spoon, and BillinDenver on the Budaj side and 60, ClubSoda, and Seph on the Thèo side. All in all, both sides never won and Thèo posted amazing stats in Washington and currently carrying the Minnesota Wild to a Stanley Cup Championship. 'Following the steps of the Legendary Poster ' During the heated battle between Budaj & Thèo, Seph became influenced by the work of Thèo60. His extremely bad English and his classic, but yet legendary quotes (Coach Q hates Thèo) made him the number 1 target on the Avs Board. Over a number of months Seph had the greatest idea to create a second Thèo60 to troll and defend the magical Thèo. Thus became Thèo60_v2. Becoming a quick hit on the Avs board making tons of users laugh and even more annoyed. The great, but yet short career was followed by a quick ban by Asmo bring us to our next topic. Suspensions After ban of the greatest Avery of Thèo60_v2 Seph was suspended 5 more times each 3 days by the commissioner of the Avs board Asmo. Each was either trolling or flaming retarded posters. With the latest suspensions from creating a funny nickname to make fun of a stupid poster no one remembers anymore. During this classic time A33, who Seph had a good relationship with in the past about UFOs and Bigfoot offered a rookie contract to Seph. Season 4 and Rookie Year Seph was brought in by A33 to bring toughness, trashtalking, and secondary scoring to The Van that was in a rebuilding stage. During his junior year Seph brought 500 penalty minutes and 93 points (55 goals) in only 30 games for the Easter Island jr Bigheads. Seph did not disappoint in the big leagues currently in 1st place in points and being suspended another time. He also plays Left Defense on probably the greatest trashtalking team to ever exist and was promoted to assistant captain. Seph has raped face and is a leading candidate for rookie of the year. Seph then won the regular season scoring race beating DJ Sonne by a couple of points. During Season 4 playoffs the Mongeese won the championship beating the Beeters. Season 5 Starting his last season on his rookie contract, Seph started off the season 5 very slow due to a nagging injury. Mongeese were still dominate throughout, but lost some firepower and looked vunlerable at times. As it went through the middle frame Seph started to gain back his rookie preformence and went into the top 10, but when it came down to the end of the season his nagging injury compromised his preformance which dropped him from the top 10 to around 15th-20th place finish. But Mongoose still had a great season and finished it 1st in their division and league while went to the finals for a 2nd straight year. In the finals the Mongoose team battled against the Beeters for another 2nd year. Beeters beat the Mongoose in a close affair. At the end of Season 5 Seph resigned a 2 year contract with the Mongeese keeping the current dynstny together. Season 6 Coming Soon. It's Jenny Time. Seph has a fun time pissing off Jenny. Miscellaneous Seph has terrible relationships with Spoon, BillinDenver, Lupin, LTC Pain, and a few other Budaj lovers over their retard-ness. Seph is also awesome and has a huge thing for Hannah Montana (even though he still wishes she was under 18 so he could still find a way to meet her and end up on To Catch a Predator). He has very good taste in music with his favourites being German Pagan Metal and Progressive Metal of any kind. Lastly, he is a huge Arsenal fan and gets bashed, but 1st place suckers.